


So Worth It.

by millygal



Category: Thor/Avengers.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Thor will actually beat Loki to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Worth It.

For [](http://jeweledvixen.livejournal.com/profile)[**jeweledvixen**](http://jeweledvixen.livejournal.com/) who wanted Thor and Rapunzel. ;)

137 words of crack ladies!

**Title:** So Worth It.  
 **Author:** milly_gal  
 **Pairing:** Thor and Loki  
 **Word Count:** 137  
 **Warnings:** Crack  
 **Fandom:** Thor/Avengers.  
 **Genre:** Crack!Fic  
 **Summary:** One day Thor will actually beat Loki to death.

Thanks goes to those genius ladies on Pinterest who think that Thor is a prime advert for all hair products!

Loki smirks; thin lips twitching up into a grotesque parody of a genuine smile as he uses the mouse's scroll function, light from the screen shadowing his icy eyes, "You know what I **love** about this realm, _brother_?"

Thor bites back the harsh response so ready to trip from his parted lips, instead shaking his head and rolling his eyes, "What Loki, what is the thing that amuses you most about this place?"

Rightclicksaving an image before opening into a larger window, Loki can't help the sharp slash of satisfaction ripping it's way through his chest.

As the image on the screen becomes big enough for the golden haired warrior to make out, Thor sees Loki almost topple off his chair, tears of mirth rolling down his well defined cheeks.

"Because you are _**so**_ worth it, _brother!_ "


End file.
